My brother, my friend, my role model
by special agent Ali
Summary: After complete repeat, Kevin and Joe decide to make up to their little brother. A weekend at a hotel in Florida sounds like fun right? Nick's bad day will look like fun though compared to the mess he finds himself in, a JONAS story, my second one
1. Chapter 1

Nick Lucas was going to die. He wasn't exaggerating either.

His vision was getting blurry, he knew he was going to pass out soon and no one was answering their phone.

"Come on bros, please answer" he prayed but his hopes fell short as both went to voicemail again. It had been his tenth try on both phones and Nick was getting anxious.

The two Lucas's were at the pool along with Stella and Macy and all four had their phones on the chairs. Between the splash fights, the giggles and small screams no one heard the phones ring.

The Lucas's their stylist and best friend Stella Malone and their number one fan was staying at a hotel in Florida to relax.

With their record done, Joe and Kevin felt guilty for putting so much pressure on their little brother and decided a trip would loosen the tension.

Nick was still moody though and after they settled in, he disappeared to the sauna room. He sat down and breathed in the warm air. It was only supposed to be as hot as a spa but something had gone wrong.

Ten minutes after he sat and was beginning to relax, the temperature went crazy and it only got hotter. To keep everyone safe, a crew member went down and locked the room. Locking everyone out and a certain Jonas member inside.

Nick felt the heat and went to the door but found it locked. He pounded on the thick, heavy door but it only made his hand hurt.

His only other option was his phone but unluckily for him, this had to be the first time both his brothers weren't near their phones.

"Nice relaxing vacation they said" Nick muttered as he coughed. The room had been locked he realized for a reason as it seemed to only get hotter to the sixteen year old.

"Why me? I can't write my songs, have to watch my blood sugar, I can't be…." he muttered but then took to the darkness and fell to the floor.

"Hey guys, where is Nick? Is he still sulking?" Stella asked as the four calmed down a few minutes after Nick hit the floor.

"I think he went to the sauna room" Kevin answered. "He's fine Stella, Nick is more responsible than the four of us combined" Joe added.

It was five minutes later though big brother instinct kicked in as he got up to fetch some drinks.

"Kevin! Get out of the pool, Nick's in danger" he yelled, coming back seconds later with his phone.

"I got like twenty missed calls from him" he added just as a crew member walked over.

"Hey kids, glad your enjoying your stay, I just wanted to tell you the sauna room has malfunctioned" he said and all four eyes lit up.

"Was anyone inside?" Stella asked, first to find her voice.

The crew member saw their faces and got on his radio. "Dallas, did you check the sauna room?"

The radio fizzled and a second later a voice responded. "It's already locked Mike, looks like someone beat me to the job" he answered and Mike paled.

"You had a fifth member in your party Mr. Lucas?" he asked Kevin who had signed them in and the oldest boy nodded.

"My brother Nick Lucas, how hot is that room?" he asked and Mike looked grim.

"Your brother is probably unconscious by now, we have to hurry" Mike answered and the five raced off.

Mike went to the elevator but Joe was in full panic mode and ran for the stair jumping them three at a time. Kevin followed him as the elevator dinged and Mike took the girls.

He made it to the sauna as Dallas reached the door. "I came as quick as I could" he said and Joe nodded as Dallas unlocked the door.

The room's air felt like an oven but it wasn't the heat that made the big brother gasp.

"Nicholas!" Joe and Kevin yelled simultaneously as they found their kid brother.

The two took only seconds to carry him into the cold air conditioned room and Dallas locked the sauna again.

"Nick! Come on buddy answer me" Joe patted his hot cheeks as Kevin pulled off Nick's sweat soaked t-shirt.

Nick coughed in response and his eyelids fluttered. "We better get your brother to a hospital" Mike said and the two nodded.

_Okay a little angst but it will get better, review please _


	2. Chapter 2

His bedroom had changed. Least he thought it was his bed. His vision cleared and he heard the beeping of the machine.

"What…happened" he slurred and a head looked up from a book and a familiar face smiled at him.

"Thank goodness" it breathed and Nick looked at his older brother. "Joe? You…you found me?" Nick said softly. He was so tired still.

"Yeah, you're fine buddy, Kev and I got you to the hospital" he explained and suddenly the door to his room opened and the absent boy appeared.

He looked relieved when he saw Nick looking at him. "Nicholas thank goodness, we all were so frantic, mom, dad and Frankie are coming soon" Kevin said and Nick nodded.

"I…I was so scared…no…no one answered their phone…" Nick said and both boys nodded feeling guilty.

"Nick…"

"I…I felt like…like I was letting you…I…I'm…"Nick continued ignoring Joe.

"Nicky relax, you're going to be fine, the doctors put fluids in you and they told us a few days rest is all you need" Joe interrupted and sat on his brother's bed.

With a comforting motion, he pushed his little brother's hair off his eyes and Nick sighed.

"No…I'm…I'm a failure…you guys count on me…I…I wanted to get the song…I really did" Nick went on and now Kevin sat beside him and Joe.

Kevin took Nick's hand while Joe fixed Nick's pillows. "Nicky, forget about that, your health is more important to us and I'm so sorry for putting so much pressure on you" he said and Nick smiled.

A few tears suddenly fell from the youngest JONAS band member's eyes and he shot up and hugged both his brothers.

"I…I love you both so much" he whispered and the three remained in the hug for a few moments. Kevin then felt all Nick's weight on him and smiled as the kid had fallen back asleep.

When the Lucas's parents and little brother found them the three were all smooshed in Nick's bed and it was a wonderful sight.

"I have the four best boys in the world" Sandy said and hugged Frankie and her husband.

The end. I just wanted to end this finally


End file.
